The Winter Solstice
by seikatsu-chan
Summary: Everyone says that the end of the world on 12/21/2012 is just rubbish, but is it? When various things thought to be impossible happen, four friends' bravery is pushed to the limits as they try to save the world, with a little help from a certain mad man in a blue box. Will they survive?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long since I posted anything. I've had too much homework and a really bad case of writer's block. Here's the prologue to my new Doctor Who fic to make it up to you. hopefully, the whole story is finished by tomorrow night (that's what I'm planning). If you have any ideas, just message me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. anything pertaining to Doctor who in this story is copyrighted by the BBC.**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

**12:05 AM**

**_RING_**

"Help me, Sammy! You've got to help me!"

"With what? I'm a little bit busy."

"It's pretty important…"

"And what I'm doing isn't?"

"Listen, Veronica, I need to watch this."

"So your TV show is more important than the fact that I'm running away from a dalek as we speak?"

"Yes, and it's not TV… I'm trying not to blink because there's a fracking weeping angel in my kitchen!"

_**RING**_

"One sec, Veronica, there's someone on the other line."

"Bu—"

_**CLICK**_

"Hey Marcus—"

"There's a cyberman walking around my house, and I'm trapped in my closet. Help me…"

_**RING**_

"Not again… Jeremy, let me pick this up."

"No! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be converted!"

"Just be really quiet, and hope that our parents don't come home from work early because it's the Friday before Christmas."

"Please don't han—"

**_CLICK_**

"Sammy? It's me, Jeremy. There seems to be some sort of disturbance at Veronica's house with a dalek, and I was going to you for ideas…"

"Really? I just got off of the phone with— You know what? Never mind. Get over to my house pronto. I need a third set of eyes; my little brother isn't too reliable."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

"Also, can you set up a conference call?"

"I'm on it. Just let me get the truck."

"Adios. I have to concentrate."

_**CLICK**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm already this far! Yay! Who would have thought I could do this after months of inactivity? :) Hope you like it so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the monsters. Also, don't drive unless you have a license.**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

**12:30 AM**

Marcus revved the engine on the small truck, looking around nervously. He was only 14, and barely knew how to drive a go-cart. He needed to carry the kit with him, though. That by itself was nearly 200 lbs., and that's if you don't mention the fact that Marcus brought his dad's hunting rifle, just in case. He knew that he didn't want to be seen carrying a huge black box and a rifle in the middle of town at midnight, especially today, when he knew a bunch of people were going to do crazy things because it was "the end of the world."

Slowly, Marcus switched the car into drive and pulled out of his driveway, hoping his dad wouldn't wake up. He drove so slowly that a runner could have overtaken him, but it was safer that way, wasn't it? Hopefully, nobody would be out at this hour. He sped up a little bit, trying his hardest not to miss any of the turns. All of a sudden, he spotted a blue box on the side of the road, something so completely out of place in suburban Connecticut, that he knew it had to be exactly what he hoped it would be.. He pulled over as best he could, and ran over to the box and started pounding on the door. Normally, he would just keep driving and assume a fellow Whovian had built it, but with the appearances of the aliens, he had no choice. He hoped it was actually the Doctor… Luckily, the door popped open, and a man with a bowtie and tween jacket popped his head out.

"Hello, who are you? Why are you banging on my TARDIS?"

Marcus looked at the Doctor and smiled. It was exactly what he had hoped. "Doctor, we need your help. My friend is being chased by a dalek, there's a weeping angel in my cousin's living room, and I have no idea what else is out here. We've tried to prep, but we never imagined this would actually happen. Please tell me the Ponds are in there, we need all the eyes we can get."

"No… The Ponds aren't here."

"Oh, the thing with the angels, right!" Marcus exclaimed, slapping his head with his palm.

"What? How would you know about that?"

"Never mind that! I need you to come with me!" In a strange act of courage, Marcus grabbed the Doctor's sleeve and dragged the incredibly confused Time Lord into the truck, put it into drive, and pulled away. "My name is Marcus, by the way."

"So Marcus, how do you know who I am? I don't recognize you at all, but then again, the whole—"

"I've never met you either," said Marcus, taking a sharp left that almost made them roll over, "You must have come to another universe. You're a TV show here."

"I'm a what? That doesn't make any sense. How could—but that would explain the sudden power drain from the TARDIS. The last time that happened was…"

"Yes, Rose, I know. Sorry for digging up old memories, but we need to go; we have two alien races trying to take over at once. It's not even Christmas yet!"

"Oh, I forgot to ask, what year is it?"

"2012. The 21st of December to be exact. We all thought the whole Mayan thing was just a joke. I mean, there was so much evidence to show otherwise. It was just going to be another fake apocalypse. They made a movie and everything. It was pretty good."

"That's understandable, but why would they show up now of all times? That doesn't even make sense. Maybe they sensed a time you would all be vulnerable? No… I'm pretty sure that's not it."

"We're here!" Marcus stepped on the breaks, and the car jolted to a stop. Marcus jumped out with the gun and went to go get the box. "What are you waiting for, Doctor?"

"What's with the gun? Why do you have a gun? It's not going to do anything against either of them! You don't need the gun; guns are bad. They—"

"Look, Doctor, I don't want to use the gun, but if I need to, I will. I promise not to shoot you or anyone else." Marcus said, and began to drag the box to the door. "A little help please? This is really heavy."

"Sure, erm, let me get the door, too."

Together, the two of them managed to maneuver the large, black box to the door of Sammy's house. The Doctor opened the door, and they dropped the box in the foyer. Marcus ran into the living room.

"Who's there?" asked Sammy, who was standing rigidly as a pole, and winking a lot. The angel was right in front of her, and a small boy was dangling from the angle's arm and squirming. "I can't exactly look away, it's got Max!"

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was kinda weird, but I promise it will make more sense soon. Thanks for reading. Please R&R!**


End file.
